


R6S rare Ships

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Basically ships that no one really knows of. Like Gilles x Emmanuelle





	1. Gilles X Emmanuelle

Emmanuelle sighed as she heard the microwave beep, finally her food was finished reheating and she could enjoy a homemade meal. Which for her was truly rare. Six managed to give her a few days off and Julien along with Gustave were away on a mission. Slowly she made her way towards the kitchen finding it odd the door was halfway shut. Slowly she pushed it open and received a cold, wet surprise. Releasing a shriek she leapt back and looked up through her soaked hair. There hung a bucket with a few drops of water coming down.

"DOMINIC! I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" She roared as she started to wipe her hair out of the way. A low chuckle as heard as Gilles approached. "It seems you've been pranked my love~" He hummed as he then picked her up with one arm, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm going to kill him, Gilles." Emmanuelle huffed as she pressed her head against his own. "Well not with you soaked and hungry, let's get you fed and changed then we'll hunt for him okay?" He hummed as he slowly entered the kitchen and grabbed her food. Then slowly made their way back to the dorm. Hopefully, Dominic would be smart and run for his German life.


	2. Marius x Yumiko (Jäger x Hibana)

Yumiko huffed as she slowly collapsed on the couch. Glaring at her arm that was heavily bandaged. Of course she had to get hurt while doing a simple training simulation. It wasn't her fault though. A recruit blindly swung his gun around and it hit her square in the chest, she twisted to save herself and broke her arm. Her firing arm to be exact. As the scene played out in her head, her quiet lover Marius approached and sat down besides her and slowly reaching out for her good arm, and then brought her down to lean against him, Yumiko snorted and glanced up at him. Adjusting herself so she could lean into him comfortably. "Doc said I'm going to be out for a few weeks to a month tops." She sighed and closed her eyes concentrating on the soft thumping in her chest. "Ja?" He hummed back and glanced at her, slowly he turned himself so her head laid against his chest, cradling her a bit, after not hearing a response from her for a few minutes he glanced again slowly realising that she fell asleep against him, a soft grin formed as he slowly stroked her hair, relaxing himself as he slowly leaned back. "Might as well get some sleep." Marius muttered as he also drifted off into a slumber.

 

Bonus:

Snickering to herself Dokkaebi snapped as many photos as she could of the two sleeping love birds. Planning to get as much of her blackmail as she could. Unknown to her a hunter was silently approaching from behind with a mischievous smile. Of course when she turned it was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys. I also want to point out that there'll be repeats of the same ships due to some people requesting more of the same characters so I'll mark those with part II. So you could either skip or keep reading.


	3. Alexsander x Oliver (Tachanka x Lion)

Lion had demons. A lot of demons. So when he came in and just collapsed on a open couch, that raised some concerns, Tachanka huffed as he heaved himself out of a recliner and cautiously approached him. Even though Tachanka knew him, he remained cautious as he called out "Oliver? Are you alright?" Receiving a disgruntled grunt from the Frenchman, Tachanka sat down and sighed. "Another fight with Doc?" He asked and received a muffled "yes" from Lion. "You know, even though you don't see eye to eye does not mean you need to force upon yourself to make it a fight." He sighed and then shifted as the Frenchman collected himself and sat properly. "He doesn't understand why I do stuff differently." He grumbled and rubbed his face. Tachanka shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he will possibly come around. Both of you have demons and that can't be helped." Lion sighed and nodded. "Thanks..I guess we do need to figure out that our differences are something we always have."


	4. Ying x Fuze

A standoff started when Fuze and Ying were locked in a room together by the other operators. Their constant bickering finally pushed the others over the edge as Ying made Fuze mad and well both ended up in a room locked until they could play nice. For a long time not a word was said. As both operators did their best to stare each other down, everyone knew they hated each other. Even Ela and Zofia worked together to break them apart when they started to scuffle, and that said a lot when the siblings work together to stop Fuze and Ying from killing each other. 

Finally after some hours with each other they managed to come to agreements and knocked on the door. Leaving together as one instead of one being carried out by the medical team and another by Montagne.


	5. Kapkan x Dokkeabi (Grace x Maxim)

"MAXIM!" Grace shrieked when the Russian hunter grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. "PUT ME DOWN! I'M BUSY WITH PROGRAMMING!" She yelled again, only to have it fall on deaf ears as Maxim hauled her from the technology room, outside where there was a quiet breeze flying through. He grunted when Grace struggled and started to fight him a bit, soon she was tossed down onto a blanket. Glaring at him she looked around and realized it was nighttime already, looking at her lover she also realized he was unmasked and hatless, stargazing at the night sky. "You know. It's always nice to get away from technology. The sky is meant to be seen." He hummed softly. Grace remained silent as she too looked up. The moon was full and glowing as she soon settled against Maxim chest. Using it as a pillow. Her glasses were folded up beside her and her left arm was under Maxim's back, he was already dozing off a bit. It was actually pretty cute to see someone who acted like a cold hearted soldier become such a soft and warm hearted man when the job was done. Grace smiled softly and snuggled up. It'll be a while before someone comes looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment rare ships. I only do fluff and cuteness


End file.
